


Fireworks on Independence Day

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Holidays, Independence Day - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel to watch the fireworks on Independence Day, before becoming a little distracted with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks on Independence Day

"Cas, have you ever seen fireworks?" Dean asked idly one evening, as he sharpened the blade of his knife on a strip of leather skilfully.

"I do not believe I have, Dean, although I understand the concept," Castiel replied, deep voice a little puzzled over why Dean was even asking him a question like that.

"Oh," Dean said, before his brow furrowed into a confused frown, as he tried to figure out just how to broach the next question.

Even though he and Castiel had been dating for almost a year, and their relationship had become steadily more serious over the past few months, sometimes Dean still found it hard to ask Castiel for simple things like dates, despite being happily committed to the angel. Sam looked up buttoning his shirt after the shower he'd taken minutes before and saved Dean from further discomfort.

"I think he's trying to ask you on a date, Cas," Sam said, gently, smiling at his brother when Dean shot him a sharp look.

"A date?" Castiel asked, turning the words over in his mouth as though tasting them. "Is this true, Dean? Are you asking me on a date?"

Dean cleared his throat and shot his brother an uncomfortable look, with a plea for help hidden behind scowling green eyes at Sam's broadening grin.

"Yeah, I guess I am, Cas," Dean said, with an uncomfortable smile at his lover. "Do you want to go on a date with me, Cas?"

"Of course," Castiel replied, graciously, dipping his head in acquiescence as his eyes half closed in undeniable pleasure. "I would like that."

"Good, 'cos there's fireworks at the river tonight, to celebrate Independence Day," Dean said, tone rushed and hurried as though frightened that Castiel would soon change his mind. "Other couples are going to be there."

He stopped his word flow with a helpless look at the ceiling, wondering where he was supposed to take the conversation now he'd said the "c" word, to which Castiel merely smiled, and closed the distance between them., He sat upon the bed beside Dean, hand closing around the hunter's in a warm gesture, before he turned Dean's face back to his. The hunter looked awkward, and seemed to almost not want to meet Castiel's gaze suddenly.

Sam watched with rapt attention, large hands faltering over his buttons as he watched the scene unfold before him. The younger Winchester had never seen Dean come undone so completely before, and knew that if he hadn't been aware already, then this was a sure-fire indication that things were really serious between them. Dean had never shown that much emotion over any other person before. In fact, Sam had never known Dean to stay with anyone for longer than a night in recent years, let alone go the whole way and settle down for a whole year as he had with Castiel.

"We are a couple, aren't we, Dean?" Castiel asked, long fingers curling perfectly around Dean's chin and holding him steady when the hunter threatened to look away.

"Yeah," Dean said quietly, having no choice but to stare at Castiel now, gaze trapped by the tenderness and the love held within Castiel's liquid and loving blue eyes.

He attempted a smile and it was genuine, despite its uncertain wobbliness. Castiel nodded firmly; Dean's answer acceptable and expected. Sam grinned and studiously turned away to continue buttoning his shirt when Dean threw a pointed glare his way. The younger hunter heard the sounds of soft kisses exchanged between the couple and his grin returned, gentler this time with the pride he felt for his brother over finally choosing the perfect partner and staying with him.

Sam huffed out a small laugh when Dean suddenly barked out - "Don't think you're coming with us, Sammy."

"I wasn't intending to," Sam replied, immediately. "It's your date, after all. I'd only be out of place."

"But Sam might want to see the fireworks, too," Castiel said, predictably.

"No, he doesn't, Cas. He hates fireworks. He's scared of them and they make him cry," Dean said, voice tight to the point of jealous aggression.

Sam had to smile again at that, thinking to himself that Dean must really have it bad if Dean was willing to fight him if he came between Dean and a solitary date with Castiel.

"They don't, Cas, he's jerking your chain," Sam said, with a long suffering sigh when the angel looked askance at him. "You go ahead, guys. I'll go to the bar in town tonight, give you two some space."

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel replied, deep voice gentle and grateful.

The angel was staring with a gentle smile curving his lips as Sam turned back to face them and the younger hunter noted the look of relief on Dean's face.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean reiterated, with a grin of his own that was much broader than Castiel seemed capable of giving.

"No problem," Sam said, with a shrug. "You need your time alone, to be a proper couple."

This time, Dean grinned, having gotten over his earlier discomfort over now being classed as one half of a proper, bona fide couple now. Sam nodded in satisfaction, glad that Dean was stepping up to the plate with his responsibilities with Castiel.

"You enjoy yourselves, okay?" he asked, as he started to comb his hair with quick fingers splaying through the floppy brown strands.

"Intend to," Dean mumbled, as he leant in to press another kiss to Castiel's willing, responsive mouth.

Sam turned away, affording the couple their privacy, minimal though it currently was, before he said - "You'd best go, hadn't you? You'll miss the start of the show."

Dean grunted past where his mouth was still locked against Castiel's, yet neither moved immediately. Sam grinned at that, amused at their consuming need for each other that came out in the oddest of moments, even in the simplest of kisses. He cleared his throat, before he said - "I'm off. See you guys later."

Dean and Castiel broke off their kiss long enough to throw mumbled salutations his way, before returning to their broken kiss diligently. Sam shook his head and slipped out of the room quietly, before walking on foot into the downtown area of Boston, looking for a suitable bar to stay for the evening.

~~~~

Dean watched the fireworks as they exploded over the Charles River, colored sparks of glittering light shooting across the heavens. He felt Castiel slip his hand into his, fingers tightening around Dean's palm as the angel stared up at the skies, as another burst of light cracked and fizzled against the backdrop of stars. For a moment, the stars looked ineffectual, pale, losing their brightness to cold night against the much brighter rainbow shuttered sparkles of the fireworks. The water of the Charles River threw back sharp bursts of light, a brilliant sparkling watery embrace of shimmering refracted bursts of sparks, providing a beautiful counterpoint to the gaudy colors in the sky.

Dean glanced at his lover beside him and grinned affectionately to himself at the way that the fireworks seemed to hold a particular fascination for the angel. Castiel's large blue eyes were wider still, watching with rapt attention as another burst of bright color crackled overhead. Dean guessed it was because Castiel had never seen fireworks before Hell, he hadn't seen many fireworks before either, too busy on the road during his childhood travelling with his dad and brother when most other kids got to see fireworks firsthand.

All he'd been able to do was watch them on the TV or dream about them in sparkling myriads of bursting lights and be satisfied with that. He did remember once filching a box from an unsuspecting grocery store, while the cashier had been drunk and half asleep, pilfering them so that Sam didn't have to miss out when the kid had done nothing but whine about the fact they didn't do anything fun. John had been less than amused by Sam's constant stream of firework related questions and Dean had been left, as usual, to take pity on his kid brother and provide for him. He was Dean Winchester, after all; he was a damn hero with fireworks.

Now it looked as though he was doing the same thing for Castiel, playing the hero with fireworks but on a much grander scale this time than depending on a stolen pack of damp and sorry ass fireworks where half the gunpowder filled tubes hadn't even worked properly anyway. He was suddenly glad that Castiel had agreed to come to the fireworks display after being told it was part of the Fourth of July celebrations.

The angel turned a large eyed stare upon Dean, gazes locking as another sunburst yellow firework exploded over their head, illuminating their faces with bright color. Dean leant in to press lips against Castiel's mouth, tasting spun sugar on the angel's soft mouth from the cotton candy Castiel had consumed earlier in the evening, lips working against lips as Castiel laid one hand upon the back of Dean's neck. His fingers felt slightly sticky against the hunter's skin from the cotton candy, but Dean didn't mind. All he cared about was the warm pressure of Castiel's plush lips against his own, as fireworks exploded from his mouth to his groin to echo the fireworks peppering the sky above.

Dean broke away, gaze trapped by Castiel's once more as another pink explosion crackled and whizzed above them. Dean leant in to press his lips against the shell of Castiel's ear, before he said - "Let's go somewhere more private."

Castiel nodded, when Dean leant far enough away to gauge his reaction and the hunter grinned quickly. Dean led Castiel away with one hand, threading their way through the scant crowds on their side of the river, only stopping when a stand of trees offered them more cover. he pressed Castiel's body against the trunk of one of the trees, resting one hand by the side of Castiel's head for support as he leant in to claim a heated kiss from Castiel's soft mouth.

He slid his hand beneath Castiel's shirt and skimmed his fingers over the angel's soft skin, stopping at the raised nub of one nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger until it was erect. Castiel moaned loudly at the contact, and Dean took advantage of the angel's parted lips to lick his way inside his lover's mouth. Castiel sucked on Dean's tongue, one hand raising to rest on the back of Dean's neck, breath huffing from his nostrils in excited little pants that tickled against the hunter's cheek.

Dean dropped his hand from Castiel's nipple before cupping the angel's partially erect dick and massaging the angel into full blown arousal. The hunter pulled away, fireworks glinting in his eyes as he stared down at Castiel's kiss swollen lips, appearing much plumper than they actually were. Castiel buffeted his hips against Dean's hand, little squeaks and whines working in his throat as Dean continued palming against his erection. A harsh sound fell from his throat when Dean pulled away suddenly, a pleased note soon replacing it when Dean hastily unbuckled his pants.

Castiel helped him to undress, hands rubbing together as they skimmed Castiel's clothes, peeling them off piece by piece until the angel was completely naked. Dean's gaze travelled hungrily over Castiel's soft skin, lingering on the angel's penis curled temptingly engorged up towards his lean abdomen, before the angel surged forward and started stripping the hunter of his clothes.

Dean helped him, fingers entwining every now and again to caress against lover's skin as the fireworks rained down on the river nearby, illuminating their way until Dean was as naked as Castiel. Castiel leant in and pushed Dean against the tree, hunter's shoulders slamming forcefully against rough bark. Dean slid down the tree, taking the skin from his shoulder blades and Castiel with him, before his ass hit the grass beneath the tree. He settled on the ground, supporting his weight as Castiel straddled him, harsh breath puffing out in long lines against Dean's cheek as he pressed his fingers inside Dean's mouth.

The hunter sucked greedily on Castiel's fingers, tasting the sugary sweetness of the cotton candy upon the angel's skin, undershot by the musky taste of Castiel himself. Finally, the angel eased his fingers away from Dean's firm lips, smiling slightly when Dean chased his fingers, trying to snag them into his mouth once more.

The angel growled a harsh - no - as he struck Dean's nose playfully with wet fingers, before he eased his hand around his body, mouth falling slack as he probed his hole with his hand. Dean watched him enraptured as Castiel's hips surged forward when he slid his finger inside his hole, before they slammed down again, fucking himself continuously onto his fingers. Castiel titled his head to the sky, fireworks leaving crackling patterns upon his skin and the long line of his neck exposed to the light as he fingered himself open for Dean.

After what seemed an unbearably long time, Castiel's eased his hand free, to run wet fingers over Dean's erect, leaking dick. The angel straddled closer to Dean's body until their chests were touching before he eased himself onto Dean's dick with a high aroused whine lodged in his throat.

Dean's fingers twisted into the scant flesh of Castiel's hips, before the angel had pushed himself all the way down onto Dean's dick, shuddering against the full feeling inside his tight channel. Dean supported him as the angel rode him, hips surging forward then back, tight channel rippling around Dean's cock as they fucked beneath the tree. Dean met Castiel's hips thrust for thrust, sharp cries falling from his lips as he rested his head against Castiel's chest for support.

The angel laid one hand against the back of Dean's neck as he writhed and bounced in Dean's lap, legs splayed and flexing around Dean's hips with every movement they made. Dean started impaling himself deep inside Castiel, lengthening his thrusts and hitting against Castiel's prostate with languid strokes.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, deep voice carrying a dark undertone and pulling Dean's orgasm from his body with the thick arousal held within Castiel's single utterance of his name.

Castiel's hips arched up as he felt Dean's seed wet inside him, filling him up with thick hot spurts and he cried out wordlessly and at great length as he came, dick pumping out his seed across their abdomens and chests in thick swathes.

Dean slumped back against the tree, glad for its rough support, feeling sated and spent. Castiel didn't pull away and Dean's soft member was still sheathed inside Castiel's tight little hole as the angel leant forward to press a dirty wet kiss against Dean's open waiting mouth. They remained in that position until Dean began to jerk in interest again, dick stiffening inside Castiel until he was filling him again.

Castiel moaned and started grinding against his lover again, hips jerking harshly against Dean's, buffeting more forcefully and riding his lover harder than he had before. Dean moaned at the rough treatment, loving the way that Castiel treated him roughly and he came, flooding his lover with thick spurts of his release. He felt the hot splash of Castiel's cum against his abdomen, covering the drying semen already coating his skin. This time Castiel got off Dean, hole stretched and well used, both sated and beneath the boughs of an overhanging tree. They lay in each other's arms for a while, regaining their strength and exchanging kisses, before they finally stood, covering their cum streaked skin with their clothes.

"As soon as we get back to the motel, we're gonna take a shower," Dean murmured into Castiel's ear as he wrapped one arm around Castiel's slender waist.

Castiel's mouth curled into what passed for an angelic grin, before he slid his own arm around Dean's sturdier waist.

"That would be acceptable," Castiel replied, as they walked slowly back to the car, fireworks illuminating their way as they walked with the Independence Day fireworks still flashing across the Boston night skies ...

~fini~


End file.
